Behind Blue Eyes
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Ninguém sabe como é ser o homem mau por trás de meus olhos azuis. Minha beleza é minha prisão. Fic de presente de aniversário para Rowdrain Kanovich! Continuação/Side Story de Creep Afrodite POV


**Behind Blue Eyes**

Falta de coisa melhor. Era isso que determinava minha permanecia no Santuário, nada mais. Não estava interessado em proteger a deusa imaginária, embora tivesse minha fidelidade firme no décimo terceiro templo. Pensava em minha vida antes daquele lugar, nas dezenas de crianças que dividiam tudo e nos olhares nada inocentes que costumava receber dos garotos mais velhos. "Daqui a uns anos", eles diziam com aqueles sorrisos que eu pequeno, não deveria entender ainda, mas entendia. Minha beleza sem dúvida seria minha ruína, não importava o quanto fosse bom com os punhos, e era bom, porque se não fosse seria feito de saco de pancada pelas crianças de minha idade. Onde já se viu um menino tão bonito assim? Tão andrógeno e aristocrata, guardando lembranças da vida que levara antes, mas já não importava. Estava completamente só naquele orfanato, no mundo. Sozinho eu continuava, pois era cheio daquele instinto que tinha sucesso sofrido em esconder. Aquele resquício da vida na rua e no orfanato, que me fazia poder ouvir o fluxo das veias e artérias, que fazia meus olhos enegrecerem pelo aroma. Aquele meu instinto primitivo que pedia por sangue.

Mas houve aquele dia em que não me senti mais só, meu coração disparou no peito e soube que os olhos brilhantes na escuridão carregavam a mesma treva de meus olhos azuis.

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

Nunca me aproximei muito das pessoas, não gosto delas, essa é que é a verdade. Ser designado para ser um dos doze maiores protetores da humanidade era ironia demais. Eu saiba que não era o mais amado dos cavaleiros, não fazia questão de ser, não era gentil com ninguém e minha beleza arrastava um rastro de admiração e inveja atrás de mim. Ninguém de fato me entendia.

Eu compreendia, no entanto, qual imagem devia passar. Era sempre prestativo a toda e qualquer ordem do Grande Mestre, fingia estar cheio de boas intenções, salvava antes de matar ainda que a única coisa que me trouxesse alguma satisfação fosse o cheiro e a cor do sangue. Eu era um ótimo mentiroso, afinal, as pessoas se sentem impelidas a gostar e acreditar em um rosto tão bonito. Era uma casca, apenas a casca.

And no one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

Mas eu queria mais. Não era capaz de precisar o que, ou como, mas aquela vida estava limitada, sentia-me preso em meu próprio corpo, atado pela missão que aceitei. Não me arrependia do caminho, claro, mas talvez simplesmente por não ter a capacidade de me arrepender. O ouro combinava com minha figura, o meu objetivo de vida me permitia matar sem remorsos, e isso me parecia mais do que certo. Mas apesar de tudo, apesar das pessoas a minha volta, eu continuava sozinho. Sentia que ninguém era digno de se colocar no mesmo patamar que eu, e não era um lugar acima ou abaixo dos outros, era apenas distante.

Eu passava horas e mais horas sozinho nas ruínas, a beira de um pequeno penhasco, observando a terra e não vendo nada que me interessasse nela. Suspirava resignado e voltava a minha casa, a cada passo me tornava mais consciente que os meus sonhos estavam cheios morte, dor e sangue, e eles, apenas eles me faziam sorrir.

Subia de volta a meu templo, já era noite caída, o cavaleiro da segunda casa nem sequer saíra para me receber, apenas deu sua permissão com o cosmo. A terceira casa se encontrava deserta, nem resquício do poder que sentira ali em outras épocas. E então o quarto templo...

Mal pus os pés dentro dela e meu corpo já estremeceu me arrancando dos meus devaneios. Havia algo estranho ali, muito estranho, mas… Avancei lento e curioso pela casa, meus passos eram silenciosos, cautelosos. Formava uma rosa branca, sangrenta, em uma das mãos e, mais por costume que qualquer outra coisa, a levei a boca. Inspirei fundo e, entorpecido, entendi a sensação naquele lugar. Estava distante, um tanto velho, mas era aquele mesmo cheiro. Cheiro de sangue.

Como se atraída pelo aroma uma das pétalas de minha rosa soltou-se e foi em direção a ele dançando na brisa fraca. A treva emitia uma respiração baixa, ritmada, então a vi fechando-se sobre a pétala branca. E aqueles olhos surgiram brilhando na escuridão, enegrecidos como os de uma fera, aos poucos meus orbes se acostumaram a pouca luz do luar e pude discernir na treva a figura de um homem. Trazia na mão uma cabeça com a altivez digna do herói Perseu que degolara a Medusa. Engoli em seco e fiquei tenso, a mandíbula se fechando e partindo o talo fresco em minha boca. As roupas, mãos e peito daquele homem manchados por sangue quase seco, escuro, e sua expressão de... Orgulho? Sim! Orgulho! Ele se orgulhava por ter sangue nas mãos, se orgulhava por ter o mesmo instinto que eu escondia e isso fez meu peito apertar. Pela primeira vez na vida senti aquilo, aquela sensação digna de repúdio.

Vergonha. A mais pura e simples vergonha. Ele andou em minha direção e eu recuei, ele era tão... Tão... Firme, que me repelia com sua áurea. Minha respiração ficou pesada e baixei o rosto para não deixa-lo perceber, eu não queria me mostrar assim tão fraco. Eu saí dali apressado e em pouco tempo estava correndo. Ridículo! Vergonhoso!

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Quando cheguei a minha casa aquela noite, rolei sem parar nos lençóis, não consegui pregar os olhos, cada vez que os fechava, cada vez que tinha escuridão nas minhas vistas eu podia sentir o cheiro de novo, de sangue, de morte, e os olhos escuros. Meu corpo estremecia, a pele arrepiava como se fosse acariciada pela própria morte. O aperto no peito. Sou um covarde ridículo. Ridículo! Que me adiantava ser lindo como era, a pele branca e os cabelos claros, os olhos azuis e o corpo perfeito se não tinha coragem para ser nada além disso? Além da casca. Para admitir que era um assassino. Respirei fundo muitas vezes naquela noite até que decidi levantar, sentia meus lábios secos e os umedeci com a língua, só havia um lugar onde eu poderia ficar bem.

Fui até o jardim a passos lentos e me joguei entre os canteiros de rosas. Meu segundo aroma favorito no mundo. Peguei uma rosa nas mãos e acariciei as pétalas trazendo-a para perto do nariz. Aquilo pareceu me acalmar. De alguma forma eu sempre havia acreditado que era único, que ninguém tinha capacidade para me entender a exceção das minhas belas e venenosas rosas. Sim, muito egocêntrico de minha parte, mas de certa forma era assim não era? A beleza que escondia a face da morte. E então pensei nele, ele não se escondia de nada, a própria casa de Câncer era uma caricatura de mau gosto do outro mundo, apenas pedra e rostos em agonia. Ele não era a máscara que a morte usava, mas a face que ela devia exibir. Contraí o rosto de leve, aquela sensação era muito desagradável.

E era culpa dele.

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

Mas era diferente para ele. Não tinha meu rosto, não tinha uma imagem tão, mas tão divergente de seu interior. Máscara da Morte aparentava ser e era um assassino. Não havia casca e ele não tinha meus olhos azuis. Chovia naquele dia, estava mais escuro que de costume, mas era bom para aliviar o calor infernal daquela época do ano. Eu havia acabado de lutar, com os outros santos não era tão fácil quanto com os moleques nos primeiros anos ali. Estiquei-me confortavelmente na arquibancada, apoiando os cotovelos no degrau de cima e deixando uma perna escorregar desleixadamente para o de baixo. Tinha uma rosa entre os dedos e brincava rolando o talo na mão.

Então tive aquele pressentimento, o instinto de estar sendo vigiado, corri os olhos lentamente pelo coliseu e então o vi. Atento a mim, o olhar dele era ao mesmo tempo agressivo e curioso. Eu o fitava de esguelha, mas ele me encarava sem receio algum e não era como se estivesse me pedindo satisfação por nada, apenas me encarava, senti como se pudesse ver além de meus olhos azuis. Então eu percebi-me ridículo novamente, fugindo do peso de sua íris escura. Olhei para minha rosa e então diretamente para ele, inspirando fundo com a ação. O fitei de cima a baixo e como se ativasse uma parte da minha lembrança o cheiro daquela noite me veio à mente mais forte. Sangue, morte e um terceiro odor que não me preocupei em reconhecer, era o cheiro que vinha dele agora. E como se focasse apenas naquele aroma entrei em transe perdido em minhas memórias, meus olhos presos nos dele durante um longo momento, minhas pálpebras semicerrando preguiçosas, a respiração pesando um pouco, minha boca entreabrindo sem que me perceber-se. E algo naquela situação me incomodou, estava ficando irritadiço, mas não sei bem com o que.

Trouxe a rosa a boca sem perder um único movimento dele, vi seu peito subir e descer com mais ênfase e me distrai dos espinhos do talo. Senti a dor aguda por ser picado por uma rosa venenosa e o meu queixo vacilou com a onda que se espalhou por minha face, mas não consegui me importar. Suspirei e tardiamente senti o gosto leve de sangue, era tudo que não precisava, uma única corrente de prazer tomou meu corpo, e limpei delicadamente o queixo, arrastando os dedos pelo meu rosto macio e pescoço, sentindo a pele arrepiar de forma violenta. Sorri muito de leve e isso pareceu despertar algo em Máscara da Morte.

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain an' woes

Can show through

Ele levantou e veio andando em minha direção e bem… Foi exatamente como da outra vez, fiquei tenso de novo e tirei o talo da boca quase sem abri-la, arrastando os espinhos pelos lábios. O que tinha nele que me fazia sentir assim? A mesma coisa que tinha em mim, o instinto, o mesmo desejo. Passei a língua nos lábios e senti o gosto tão querido, perdi toda a coragem. Ele se aproximava como se fosse uma fera prestes a dar o bote, primeiro cautelosa, depois veloz, a passos duros e marcados. Desviei os olhos voltando-me para arena na esperança de fingir estar atento a uma luta que eu nem me dera conta de já ter acabado.

Ele passou ao meu lado, e eu arrisquei uma olhadela de leve, o olhar dele era tão intenso e verdadeiro, denunciava sua natureza. Eu me senti encurralado pela primeira vez na vida, sempre estive muito distante de qualquer um, mas ele... Aquele homem estava próximo, muito perto mesmo. O que nos separava? Um espelho talvez, que não me deixava ver nada além de minha própria perfeita imagem.

Então ele apenas passou por mim, mas aquela sensação ficou, algo como ódio emanava dele em minha direção e isso foi tão natural de entender, eu o irritava de alguma forma. Pois bem, meu amigo, você também me irrita. Porque, covenhamos, sentir o coração disparar no peito toda vez que ele passa perto é no mínimo constrangedor para alguém como eu. Eu, um cavaleiro de Athena, um cavaleiro de Ouro, o mais belo de todos, não devia sentir todo aquele medo. Se é que era mesmo medo que sentia.

Uma segunda noite insone. Não era nada bom, precisava dormir bem ou ia acabar com olheiras e lá ia pelo ralo o que tenho de mais incomum e precioso. Ele era digno de ódio, sim. Aquela face, os trejeitos e as atitudes pediam por temor e um ódio daqueles profundos. Mas o que ele representava para mim era... As batidas no meu peito eram…

Deitado em minha cama pus a mão sobre peito e fechei os olhos, massageava minha pele muito de leve e era como e intensificasse minha agonia prazerosa. A pele arrepiava, a boca soltou um suspiro rouco que não soube bem de onde vinha. Quase pude sentir o terceiro odor em minhas narinas. Os de sangue e morte se apresentavam como notas secundárias, o terceiro é que me incomodava, assim como seu olhar e como sua disposição em apresentar-se da maneira que eu não pude. Em um lugar profundo de minha alma podia ouvir um clamor por vingança... Mas contra o que? Talvez contra o que ele me causava, contra a dúvida. Não... O maior crime dele foi confrontar minha perfeição... Com a sua própria.

Por horas pensei sobre isso. Talvez fosse hora de tomar coragem.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Como de costume me desviei do treino indo para meu lugar nas ruínas, e quem eu encontro? Bufei olhando-o e pensando se deveria voltar outra hora, mas... De que eu estava fugindo afinal? Com o semblante não muito satisfeito eu caminhei parando do lado dele, parecia muito concentrado em alguma coisa, e me senti ofendido por ele não me notar. Eu nunca na vida havia sido ignorado, nem mesmo quando quisera isso. Então ele falou e pela primeira vez prestei atenção no som rouco de sua voz e a pose de derrota que apresentava, parecia estar perdendo uma luta séria e isso me fez sorrir por dentro.

- Eu não pertenço a esse lugar.

Ele disse, e eu desviei os olhos para o céu sentindo uma espécie de empatia por ele. Entendo bem o que quer dizer.

- Nem eu.

Respirei fundo o aroma de nostalgia que havia naquele lugar e o cheiro dele veio junto me trazendo um certo receio. Ora, tinha parar de agir como o covarde que não era. Movendo-me lentamente, muito lento mesmo, arrisquei encara-lo. Não mais fugiria de seu olhar. Então havia aquela expressão: agressivo, não acho que o rosto dele pudesse parecer de outra forma, porém surpreso e vidrado. Vidrado em mim. Depois de uma breve análise sorri com minha conclusão e em um movimento muito bem pensado, pus meu cabelo atrás da orelha, descendo depois a mão pelo pescoço, circundando-o. Ele engoliu em seco, ótimo, não era indiferente. Senti-me melhor sabendo que lhe causava esse tipo de _incomodo. _

Sentei ao seu lado muito tranquilamente, sob seu olhar atento, depois percebi como havia sido estúpida aquela ideia. Se eu tinha influência sobre ele com minha beleza, ele tinha sobre mim com aquele cheiro tão incomum, e de alguma forma sempre trazia consigo o odor de morte, talvez por sua habilidade. Fiquei levemente tenso, mas acho que fui bem em disfarçar.

Ele foi rude em todas as tentativas de conversa, mas porque era seu jeito, eu entendi, e ele não tentava fingir educação como eu fingia. Ele não fora moldado para a aristocracia em maus tratos. Mas cada trejeito único dele prendia minha atenção de um jeito que ficava difícil fingir meu desinteresse. Começamos a passar mais tempo juntos, fisicamente ao menos, ele parecia sempre desconfortável quando eu tentava lhe falar, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou não quisesse de fato dizer nada. Silêncio então, mas proximidade.

Certa vez, ficamos acordados a noite, não sei bem porque, simplesmente não fui embora para casa. Mas por mais que tivéssemos esse tipo de intimidade, conversar era algo raro, sempre que começávamos o assunto ia para a violência, as mortes e... Bem, aquilo que era natural para ele, e eu gostava, mas ao olhar para mim ele se calava. O sorriso sádico se fechava como se achasse estar me incomodando. Então eu percebi que o jeito mais fácil de interagir era pelo instinto. Lutávamos e éramos tão estupidamente equivalentes que irritava. Sim, ele era claramente mais forte, mas eu, já acostumado com a desvantagem do meu corpo esguio, era hábil e assim mantínhamos uma competição equilibrada. Mas aquela noite em especial, eu percebia minha desvantagem clara, ele estava perto demais e eu mal conseguia espaço para mover. O cheiro dele me cercava, podia ver cada músculo tenso durante os golpes, a veia do pescoço saltando a pele, os lábios entre abertos buscando o fôlego para atacar, os cabelos perdendo o penteado, caindo sobre o rosto e fazendo sombra sobre os olhos enegrecidos. E aquele olhar me deixava completamente eufórico, me fazia perder o passo, me distraia de deus golpes, me fazia sentir vivo, total e completamente vivo.

Estava perdendo e a cada soco ou chute eminente meu coração disparava mais forte no peito, meu esforço já era sonoro e cada arfar meu parecia instigá-lo, eu recuava e ele avançava sobre mim com todo seu tamanho. Meu calcanhar bateu contra a parede de Câncer e vi que não teria mais para onde me esquivar, mal havia me defendido de um golpe e outro já me vinha fulminante do outro lado. Não importava o que tentasse fazer, era inevitável. Fechei os olhos e esperei o impacto duro em meu belo rosto já lamentando pela marca que ficaria. Mas para minha surpresa o que senti foi o choque leve de dedos abertos contra a minha pele. Meus olhos azuis abriram arregalados e eu encarei surpreso e confuso aquele homem que eu julgava ser a personificação da impiedade e ele sorria pra mim, daquela maneira de sempre, sádico, agressivo e... E estava próximo, podia sentir o calor de seu fôlego e o seu cheiro escapando dos poros. Pensei se ele iria brincar antes de acabar de vez comigo. Os dedos ásperos deslizaram pelo deu rosto, tocaram o sinal que tenho abaixo do olho e contornaram a pele sendo seguidos pelos olhos de besta e a expressão de raiva contida. Podia jurar que sua mão se moveria para o pescoço e minha cabeça seria separada do corpo sem dó, mas não aconteceu. Senti seu toque de dedos sobre minha baça e seus olhos de fato desceram ao meu pescoço por um segundo, mas ele apenas bufou e se afastou bruscamente me dando as costas.

- Você perdeu. – Olhou-me por sobre o ombro com um sorriso odioso – Já está tarde, nos vemos amanhã, peixinho.

E simplesmente entrou em seu templo. Eu fiquei ali por um instante ainda, sozinho na penumbra da noite, tentando entender o que de fato tinha acontecido, aquele sorriso era o que ele mantinha quando lutava, destruía e matava e apenas assim ele mostrava os dentes daquela forma. Aquele apelido de deboche. Ah, posso ver perfeitamente meu rosto se contraindo de indignação. Mas eu estava indignado por quê? Por ele não ter me matado? Ridículo de novo.

Mais que tudo estava ofendido por ter sido vencido e poupado e por quê? Porque eu era bonito? Senti um ódio ainda mais profundo por ele, como ousava? Não sou uma flor delicada! Até a mais frágil das minhas rosas tem espinhos que pingam veneno.

No one knows what its like

To be mistreated

To be defeated

Behind blue eyes

Por algum tempo não quis vê-lo, não o procurei ou mesmo desci para treinar. Passava horas planejando qual seria a forma mais adequada de vingança e imaginando como seria bom apertar o pescoço dele e torcer sem pressa alguma. Estava sentado entre as rosas de forma desleixada, mal estava vestido, tinha nas mãos uma rosa piranha, ainda não havia usado essa técnica, mas imaginava como seria. As pétalas negras tinha um odor amargo e acre, beirava o desagradável, mas o aroma peculiar ainda era bom, especialmente pelo que ele significava. Era aquele cheiro de morte recente, de quando o cadáver ainda guardava uma réstia de calor. Eu sorri. Com um dedo delicadamente contornei uma pétala e ela, como uma navalha aviada, se cobriu com um rastro de sangue saído de um corte fino e ardido em minha digital. A aparência das rosas piranhas não era das mais delas, por mais viçosas que estivessem ainda pareceriam podres. E aquele pensamento me levou direto de volta a Máscara da Morte, o odor de morte e sangue completavam o cheiro dele e como se me estivessem pregando uma peça, minhas narinas puderam sentir aquele terceiro odor subjugando os outros dois, mais do que isso, imperava mesmo contra o perfume de todas as rosas de meu jardim. Não poderia ser apenas imaginação.

- O que quer aqui, Máscara da Morte? – ouvi uma breve interjeição de surpresa e sorri. Nunca fui do tipo sonhador, minha mente não pregava peças assim.

- Como você...

- Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – respondi me levantando, agora certo de sua presença atrás de mim, ainda estava um pouco distante, mas ainda assim não me sentia bem em dar-lhe as costas – O que quer? – o encarei duramente.

Os olhos dele percorreram meu torso nu e isso pareceu distraí-lo por um segundo. A visão dele passou por meu pescoço e cabelos e ele pareceu encabulado quando finalmente focou meus olhos. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha, era irritado, mas parecia um pouco indignado consigo mesmo, a boca entreaberta apertou os lábios e seu rosto desviou para um ponto longe de mim.

- Você sumiu. – praticamente me acusou.

- E daí? Sentiu saudade por acaso? – debochei, não podia perder essa chance.

Eu caminhava em sua direção, para uma distância aceitável para uma conversa, não gostava de erguer minha voz. Os olhos dele olharam de esguelha para meu pés, mas ele ainda evitava me encarar. Soltei um riso rápido pelo nariz, mordendo meus lábios. Entendi. Ah, se entendi.

- Nós temos uma missão. – falou engolindo em seco e cruzando os braços com os olhos escuros distantes.

- Nós? – ergui uma sobrancelha e ajeitei meus cabelos de forma desleixada, deixando a rosa negra se desfazer em seus dedos.

- Na Irlanda, uma comunidade celta está fazendo sacrifícios e ameaçando o Santuário. – ele falava com pressa – A ordem é executar todos. – sabia que eu estava chegando perto – Esteja pronto para ir hoje a tarde.

Sorrindo eu assenti quando ele finalmente me encarou. O vi engolir em seco uma vez apenas enquanto eu andava lento em sua direção e abriu a boca para falar algo, fez menção uma, duas vezes, mas desistiu. Apenas virou e saiu andando a passos rápidos e duros praguejando alguma coisa em italiano.

- Afrodite. – ele parou mais a frente, mas não me olhou – Não quis ofendê-lo. – e continuou a andar.

É, eu sei. Esse é o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que vou ter daquele homem. Para ser sincero, me surpreendeu essa tentativa dele, não achei que um bruto sádico como aquele fosse capaz de entender meu orgulho. Mas que importava?

O importante é que viajamos, e foi uma viagem silenciosa. Eu o estudava, quem me dera tivesse feito isso melhor antes, no fundo eu já sabia, mas não conseguia conceber que aquele homem tivesse caído no meu truque mais inocente. Que minha beleza o tivesse cativado a esse nível. Chegamos à comunidade e como se estivesse guardando ira dentro de si por dias o cosmo dele explodiu potente não dando tempo nem de perceberem o que os tinha atingido. E era lindo. Ele em ação era lindo. O sangue se espalhava pela sua armadura, pelo rosto, pelo chão que pisava e isso vez meu coração disparar. Sorri, já era hora de ele me perceber, não conhecia o verdadeiro eu, rosas negras se formavam em volta de mim, ele não tinha ideia de que eu também guardava aquele instinto.

Minhas rosas piranhas voaram certeiras em um grupo que elevava seu cosmo pronto para um contra ataque. Era a primeira vez que alguém além de meus alvos vislumbrava esse golpe. E era magnífico, o sangue voava em jatos finos, as pétalas negras rasgavam a pele como piranhas e iam consumindo a carne até restar apenas a ossada. Eu avançava para dentro do grupo celta e atacava espalhando grito, dor e sangue por onde passava, as carcaças caiam aos meus pés e o sangue me acariciava o olfato e a tez. Podia sentir-me eufórico, o corpo vibrava em regozijo e distante podia ouvir minha própria risada de deleite cortar o furor da batalha já vencida.

Os corpos caiam por terra até não sobrar mais nenhum de pé. De um lado, cabeças soltas do corpo e de outro carne longe dos ossos. E eu... Eu ainda não tinha parado de sorrir. Olhava o ambiente em volta e me sentia em casa, bem vindo como um herói a seu povo e então lembrei que não estava sozinho. Sorrindo, com minha face perfeita cheia de sangue e com aquela expressão de deleite eu me virei para Máscara da Morte. Ele estava atônito, estático e parecia estar assim há um bom tempo, com os pés fincados no chão como raízes. Passei a língua pelo lábio colhendo sangue que ainda gotejava. Abri os braços como um artista aos exibir sua obra prima, o olhei com intensidade e ainda risonho e alertei.

- Lembre-se dessa imagem sempre que pensar em ter misericórdia de mim de novo. – ri e virei já pronto a tomar meu rumo, a missão estava terminada ali.

Ouvi os passos dele atrás de mim e quase pude ver sua expressão surpresa e violenta, imaginava que estivesse vindo me alcançar. Mas eu estava ainda em êxtase, despreocupado e realizado por mostrar meu verdadeiro eu a alguém. Por não estar mentindo sem palavras pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry

And don't worry

I am not telling lies

Eu estava errado sobre ele. Errado sobre toda aquela situação, sim, eu o havia surpreendido, mas não poderia ter previsto a reação dele, não que já não estivesse consciente, mas pensei que jamais fosse acontecer, achei que continuaria latente como com todos os outros.

Senti a mão forte me agarrar o braço e em um movimento destro, duro, me virou de frente a ele. O encarei com raiva e revolta por ter me tocado assim, mas qualquer frase furiosa na qual eu tenha pensado me fugiu quando encarei os olhos dele, olhos quase rubros, famintos, os olhos da besta. Meu coração já alterado disparou como nunca, fiquei sem ação por um segundo e esse tempo foi suficiente para sentir minha armadura se chocando contra a dele, os dedos me apertando os cabelos da nuca e os lábios exigentes sobre os meus. Ele tentava invadir minha boca. Com meus olhos arregalados tentei me desfazer do enlace e empurra-lo, mas era fato, eu já sabia que ele era mais forte. Eu o mordi a boca, mas foi um erro, isso só pareceu atiçá-lo mais e senti minhas costas bateram contra uma superfície dura, ele prendeu minhas mãos acima da cabeça e eu continuava me esforçando para me libertar.

Mas cá entre nós, não era como se eu estivesse me empenhando tanto assim... Quer dizer, como ele ousava me beijar? Como alguém como ele pudera sequer pensar em me tocar? Apenas imaginar já era um crime merecido de morte. Mas se eu quisesse mesmo me soltar eu me soltaria. Poria uma rosa sangrenta em seu peito sem dó, empurraria seu corpo no chão e o assistiria perder a cor até a morte chegar lenta e dolorosa. Eu não o fiz, minha reluta seria equivalente a inércia de qualquer outro. Eu estava me deixando, resistia pelo meu orgulho, para conserva-lo, para poder dizer que não me deixei tocar por outro homem, se bem que não estava muito certo se deixar era pior do que admitir que fui forçado. O fato era que eu estava gostando. Gostava do cheiro dele tão próximo, do gosto do seu sangue em minha boca, da força desnecessária que usava ao puxar meus cabelos. Do jeito bruto com o qual ninguém me tratou antes. Eu disse para que não tivesse misericórdia e ele levou bem a sério. Eu imaginava se minha recusa o levaria a desistir, mas logo ri de meu pensamento: ele tinha o instinto. O mesmo instinto que não me deixaria me entregar, não o deixaria desistir.

Ele apartou o beijo buscando fôlego e me encarando acusador. "A culpa é sua", seus olhos me diziam, e eu tinha certeza disso. Sorri e isso pareceu assusta-lo, como se pensasse estar a beira da morte, apertou mais meus pulsos. Meu sorriso alargou e semicerrei os olhos, mordendo meu lábio de leve, deixando a carne rosada se arrastar pelos dentes, ele estava ainda mais confuso, era fácil de ver. Então me aproximei e arrastei minha língua no canto de sua boca. Ele arfou e soltou minhas mãos, agarrando a cintura.

Neste momento eu o empurrei com força e ele caiu com as costas no chão. O jogo havia funcionado, eu estava livre e era isso que eu queria. Minha mente me dizia para seguir meu caminho, dizia que ele não viria atrás de mim e que aquele pequeno deslize tinha tido fim. Mas o pensamento não me agradou. Eu não queria que acabasse. Ele sabia como eu era, ele havia me visto por trás da minha beleza, dos meus olhos, e isso o havia trazido direto para mim. Com seu corpo de encontro ao meu. O olhei de cima tentando expressar desprezo e ele pareceu completamente perfeito de onde estava. No chão, submisso a mim, aguardando minha vontade. E qual era minha vontade afinal?

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Livrei-me de minha armadura e deitei sobre ele de forma lenta, o vendo atento a cada ato, temeroso por se mexer como se isso fosse me fazer sumir, e estava cada vez mais divertido. Mal encostei meus lábios e ele já nos girou ficando por cima. Empurrou-se do chão por alguns segundos para tirar sua armadura também. Seus olhos não saiam de mim e devo confessar que estava absurdamente confortável com aquela situação, o gosto, o beijo dele era bom. Urgente e o jeito como os músculos dele saltavam as formas era estranhamente sensual. Nunca achei que fosse ficar assim atraído por um homem, quero dizer, nunca reparei em outro corpo qualquer que não o meu. Mas o corpo de um deus da guerra era apenas um complemento aos olhos bestiais, eles que me chamavam, me prendiam de uma forma que eu imaginava que nunca mais seria livre. Ele se chocou forte contra mim e afundou a língua na minha boca, a urgência havia cessado um pouco depois de minha rendição, mas isso não quer dizer que ele se tornou delicado. Máscara da Morte tomou a posição dominante, me tocando, beijando, segurando meu corpo de forma rude, não pude reclamar, quero dizer, ele parecia totalmente empenhado em me dar prazer, com um tipo de devoção rara, violenta, completamente instintiva. Como não gostar de algo assim?

Ele me sussurrava rouco em italiano, não dava para entender e naquele tom poderia estar me dando o mais impróprio dos adjetivos ou fazendo juras de amor eterno, eu não saberia, também não me importava, mas nunca antes havia reparado em como a voz dele podia ser erótica. Eu estava sendo levado por ele, pelo momento, inebriado pelo aroma dele, pelo caos a nossa volta, pelo sangue ainda quente da batalha nas veias, estava pensando pouco, bem pouco. Mal me dava conta do que acontecia, mal notei quando ele tirou minhas roupas, só sentia os lábios e dentes dele na minha pele, só ouvia meus próprios gemidos cálidos. Não posso dizer que era experiente, na verdade, não posso sequer dizer que tive experiência alguma antes daquela, mas tudo correu tão naturalmente. Mal posso precisar o momento em que o senti dentro de mim, estava tão inebriado, alheio as marcas que demorariam a deixar meu corpo, alheio ao frio da madrugada. Sentia dor e prazer, e estava tão preso em seus olhos, sua voz, sua boca. Estava tão alto em meu êxtase que esqueci de sentir-me ridículo por tê-lo daquela forma sobre mim, tão fora de mim que o achei a criatura mais bela da terra, tão completamente perdido que cheguei a pensar que minha beleza não significava nada se ele não estivesse mergulhado nela daquela forma. Meu coração batia tão rápido que achei que fosse parar a qualquer momento e quando eu achava que não podia ficar melhor o pico se anunciou, uma sensação que parecia puxar algo do fundo de minha alma e deixar crescer, alcançar a carne, aquecer o corpo, me fazia vibrar. Segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos e pude ver que ele se encontrava no mesmo ponto que eu, o suor escorria pela pele morena e o cheiro dele ficava cada vez mais forte, os gemidos, o gosto, as investidas do seu quadril contra o meu, meus sentidos enlouqueciam em função dele, se convertiam nele e ignoravam qualquer apelo do resto do mundo.

Cheguei ao ápice e ele soube, ele sorriu diferente, safado, o que pareceu deixar meu gozo ainda mais intenso e quando a sensação lentamente se afastava, o sentia mais desesperado em seus movimentos, ele também já estava acabando e despencando sobre mim. Não me deixou levantar quando eu quis, forçava meu corpo com seu peso.

- Quieto. – falou e senti uma ponta de irritação, ele estava mesmo me dando uma ordem? – Por favor, só mais um pouco. Quieto. – ele ainda ofegava, ouvir Máscara da Morte pedindo "por favor" foi quase tão estranho quanto aquele quase pedido de desculpa, por um momento pensei que não o conhecia, mas...

Quem era eu para dizer algo? Sinceramente, quem era eu para julgá-lo pelo que parecia? Não faria isso. Movi minha mão para o cabelo dele e acariciei muito de leve, quase me assustei ao tocar seus cabelos, eram finos e macios, ele levantou do meu peito para me encarar e eu entendi, se era estranho ele me pedir algo educadamente, carinho também seria algo estranho entre nós, mas não conseguir me importar. Todo o ato havia sido violento, rude, exatamente do jeito dele, que pelo menos aquele momento de letargia fosse do meu.

A luz da manhã se anunciava e eu ainda encarava aqueles olhos que não se mostravam sombrios, estavam límpidos e qual foi minha surpresa ao perceber que eram ainda mais azuis do que os meus.

Ninguém mais sabe como é ser como nós somos por atrás de olhos azuis.

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes.

**~0~**

**Bônus pra Ivy-chan que está ficando mais idosa hoje:**

Lolita vem arrastando um bolo gigante cheio de velinhas em cima de um carrinho de hotel quase morrendo pelo esforço.

- Pronto, Ivy, tá aí! o.ób

Lolita se retira.

O bolo se abre lentamente e dentro dele, muito bem sentado, com as costas escoradas em uma das paredes falsas de forma desleixada, um pé empurrando a parede oposta abrindo mais o bolo e a outra perna pendendo para fora do carrinho balançando de leve estava Afrodite de Peixes completamente nu com um buque de rosas vermelhas no colo, escondendo o dote.

- Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you... – canta com a voz rouca e arrastada puxando a fumaça de um cigarette no intervalo dos versos – Happy Birthday, my dear Ivy – joga o buque para Ivy e escorrega mais as costas na parede – Happy Birthday to you. – dá uma piscadela pra ela e uma cortina mágica vinda from nowhere se fecha.

**~0~**

**Yo, minna!**

**Essa fic é uma side/continuação de Creep, mas nem precisa ler a outra, se quiserem tá no perfil! Pois é... Não saiu bem do jeito que eu queria, mais de uma vez pensei em desmanchar tudo e fazer MdM POV mesmo, mas achei interessante deixar assim mesmo :P Talvez eu reescreva isso pelo ponto de vista de MdM depois, não sei, não quero ir muito longe nessa história pra não estragar e.e**

**Campanha: Deixem review e façam uma autora feliz! \o/**

**Beijinhos,**

**V. Lolita**


End file.
